


Whisper

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: It's just a normal crush. Nothing new for Yoohyeon.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first DC story after being dragged by Ate @ossydeguzman :D Enjoy 2yoo~

Whisper – 2Yoo

Basically, it’s a normal university life for both Yubin and Yoohyeon. They live different lives in different departments, taking different courses. Of course, what people don’t know is that Yoohyeon has an ultimate crush on Yubin. Who wouldn’t? Everybody knows Yubin. Everybody adores Yubin.

_Yubin from the musical department, studying classical music, the best pianist in the university._

But behind all those names slash titles Yubin acquired automatically, Yoohyeon knows something the whole school doesn’t. For her, she’s been on numerous dates with the popular student. But of course, Yubin doesn’t know about it. And it’s okay. For Yoohyeon, it’s okay to stay life that. To always have that small reality with Yubin to be just fiction for other people? It’s more than enough for her.

“Ya, Yoohyeon, you do know it’s required for juniors to attend the ball right? It takes up seventy percent of your final standing,” Siyeon reminded her. As friends since birth, Siyeon has always been her constant reminder of reality. And her reality is: chaotic. Always running to meet deadlines, submit everything on time.

“Siyeo-unnie, what if Yubin knows I exist?” she asked out of nowhere. Siyeon looked at her like she grew another head. “What? I see her every night.”

“Yeah, you do, but she doesn’t,” Siyeon answered her in a rather final tone. “Come on, we need to find dresses for the ball,” her friend pulled her out of the library, leaving that one good spot to see the one person she likes seeing the most: Yubin.

The store for their dresses pretty much screams rich. Yoohyeon can already imagine how her mother would scold her after buying such a dress. But it can’t be helped. Siyeon already chose her dark goth dress. But Yoohyeon? She can’t seem to decide. Is she gonna go with the blue dress? But the gold’s pretty too. Although the white one looks divine.

“I can’t decide,” she turned to Siyeon but the girl is busy listening to music. She kept looking back and forth the dresses she wants to buy. “Ah, whatever!” Yoohyeon went to cashier, gave her the blue dress.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon parted ways. She got home to her apartment and stretched her back on the comfy fur carpet on the floor. Yoohyeon reminded herself to call the home service to have the place clean. She sat up and called her family’s make up artist. It’s three hours before the ball and she must get ready. Knowing her mom, she’ll probably get scolded if she finds out that Yoohyeon will attend the ball looking _normal_.

Before everything else, Yoohyeon called her manager, “Kim Yoohyeon! I know what you’ll say. Don’t worry, Siyeon already called me and told me about that ball in your school!”

“Jiu-unnie, I’m sorry for not informing you earlier!” she whined.

The older girl laughed and told her, “It’s okay. Bora will cover your shift. She seemed okay when I told her to be here before opening.”

Yoohyeon stood up, hearing the doorbell ring, she opened the door, “Unnie, the make up artist is here already.”

She heard a loud voice from the other line, “Yoohyeon!!!! Make sure you score at least a smile from that Yubin girl you’ve been crushing on!” Bora, her workmate shouted.

Yoohyeon blushed scarlet and shouted back, “Mind your own business, Unnie!” before ending the call.

She sat in the middle of the living room while her make-up artist did wonders to her hair and face. “You’ll be the most beautiful girl tonight,” the make-up artist said.

Yoohyeon chuckled and thought of Yubin, “I’m not entirely sure about that.” She got her earphones and listened to music. Relaxing before a long night seemed a decent idea since she’s not entirely convince as to why she needs to attend something useless. Honestly speaking, Yoohyeon prefers to donate the money instead of using it to party with some people who are only there to have sex or look for a partner. She’s not interested. She’d rather be working her part time job.

~

“You look divine!” Siyeon exclaimed when they saw each other. The girl’s looking like the queen of the undead with her black dress and black themed make up.

“I mean, you know how my mom gets,” she shrugged.

Siyeon laughed and handed her a mask, “It’s not a masquerade ball if you don’t have a mask, Yooh.”

She took the mask and put it on. The mask had blue crystals around the left eye, which made it complement her blue dress that was freely dancing with the wind. They entered the venue and looked for a spot. Being students from the International Literature program, they found a decent place to stay before the party goes down. The place is near the food table, which works for Yoohyeon because who doesn’t like food? If she paid thousands for this party, might as well eat to her stomach’s desire.

The venue looked nice, if Yoohyeon would be honest. Decorated with crystals around with a white and gold motif, she can clearly see where the money went. The food didn’t look cheap too and that’s something that made her happy. The stage in front is well decorated and looked expensive. Probably the most expensive thing inside the venue is the mobile bar that is located just by the stage. Yoohyeon immediately imagined how loud the after party will be because of the unlimited and free flowing drinks. College is a stressful phase in life but it’s probably the most exciting since this is where people get to experience a lot of first times.

“Yah! Yoohyeon, I heard that Yubin’s gonna perform tonight. Are you ready?” Siyeon whispered. Of course, who is she kidding? One way or the other, Siyeon will find a way to get the line-up for tonight. It’s no surprise that Yubin’s going to perform. She’s one of the most prized students in the music department.

_Speaking of Yubin_

Yoohyeon looked around to find a particular short haired girl but she had no luck. “I need a drink,” she said.

When the party started, Yoohyeon feasted on the buffet table and took all the food she wanted to eat. She doesn’t care about what people will say because she already paid in full so why not enjoy her money?

“Enjoying?” a deep voice startled her. She knew that no one would see her in that position because she’s in a secluded area of the venue. Just before the fire exit where people refused to go. With a piece of chicken between her lips, she turned around to find a person standing behind her with a smile on her face.

Yoohyeon knows that voice. She knows it all too well. She listens to it every night when she’s at work. Of course she knows that particular pair of eyes as well. She often steal glances at those eyes. “Uhm..” she didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just nervous,” the girl said before leaning on the wall. Even with a mask, Yoohyeon knows who that person is.

_Lee Yubin_

“Nervous?” she placed the plate down and wiped her mouth with a tissue. She reminded herself to eat with poise next time. Just in case this situation happens again.

“Yeah, it’s normal right?” Yubin looked at her and smiled, “I’m gonna perform in a while and I just feel nervous.”

“Why? Aren’t you used to it?” she asked. Yubin looked at her with confused eyes, “Ahh. I mean when performers who perform for this event, usually they have performed before, right?”

Yubin nodded, “Right. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” The girl took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know what makes me nervous. I think it’s because this is the first time I’m performing in front of people who know me and I don’t any of them.”

“You’ll do great, I’m sure!” Yoohyeon even gestured using her hands, shocking Yubin even more. The girl shook her head and started walking back to the venue proper.

“See you later,” Yubin gave her a point like a gun before her image faded from Yoohyeon’s vision.

Yoohyeon’s heart is racing. She just had a conversation with Yubin! Her crush: Yubin! She had to look for Siyeon. She ran out to find her friend only to find her by the mobile bar, ordering drinks, drowning in alcohol already.

“Yah!” she pulled Siyeon and hushed her for a while.

“What?” Siyeon asked her with a frown.

“Yubin and I talked! Oh my god!” she whispered. Siyeon made a face, “It’s true!”

“May I remind you that you have a mask on so she probably don’t know who you are,” Siyeon said and then gave her a shot glass. “Drink up and just ask her out later,” she took the shot glass and drank the content. There was supposed to be salt and lemon before and after taking the shot but she just shouted as her chaser.

The performance ended with Yoohyeon shouting, “YUBIN-AH, I LOVE YOU!” earning a look from the girl and a smile as well.

Siyeon videoed everything. Yoohyeon was practically wasted and Siyeon doesn’t regret anything. Jiu and Bora ordered her to make sure that Yoohyeon’s crush on Yubin will finally have even just an inch of progress and if alcohol is the key to it then by all means, Siyeon will drown her best friend in alcohol if she must.

Yoohyeon was practically dead by the mobile bar, her head down on the counter, her vision spinning. It’s like she ordered a private earthquake. She feels hot all over and she just wants to remove everything that’s making her feel sweaty.

“Hey,” Yubin said beside her with an amused smile.

Yoohyeon looked at the girl with a frown, her drunk self taking over her sanity. “What’s up, Lee Yubin?”

The shorter girl chuckled and took the shot glass away from Yoohyeon, “You got drunk in such a short time. I only performed and changed clothes.”

“So?” there was sass in the way she responded, making Yubin laugh even more. “W-what? You’re not t-the boss of me!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, baby girl, not yet,” Yubin tucked Yoohyeon’s hair behind her ear. “You’re too drunk, how will you go home?” she looked around and found Siyeon just looking at them with a proud smile.

Siyeon gestured her hands as if saying, “Go on.” Yubin, chuckled and took Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Ya! No touching,” the drunk girl said. She rolled her eyes at Yubin, earning her another laugh. The girl is clearly amused and Yoohyeon’s too drunk to remember anything that’s happening. “Pst, Yubin, come here,” she whispered and motioned her finger for the girl to come closer.

Yubin, curious, leaned in but to her surprise, Yoohyeon kissed her. Siyeon, of course, captured it on video and picture.

When the kiss broke, Yoohyeon said, “Damn, I’ve always wanted to do that. It’s better than my imagination!” after saying those words, Yoohyeon literally passed out.

Siyeon stood up and helped Yubin carry her friend, “So, I know you’re not someone with bad intentions but I swear to all gods, if something happens to this woman we’re carrying, I will hunt you down, Lee Yubin.”

Yubin shook her head, “You think I don’t recognize the girl making drinks for me every night? The same girl who cheers for me before I perform inside Jiu’s bar? The girl I look at whenever I get nervous?” she looked at Yoohyeon with an emotion so raw, Siyeon can even feel it, “The last thing I’d do now is hurt her. Now that I know she feels the same way too.”

“You two and your waiting game is so annoying!” Siyeon exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

“Isn’t it worth the wait?” they reach Yubin’s car, helping Yoohyeon lie down at the back seat.

“The address is already on your phone, I texted it. The passcode is her birthday,” Siyeon turned around and started to walk away. “She’s handful, just saying.”

Yubin grinned, “She’s my handful now, isn’t she?”

~

The next day, Yoohyeon woke up with the worst hangover she can ever tolerate. She didn’t want to go to school but she has a submission to meet so even with much challenge, she got up and took asperin from the cupboard.

“Urgh, I hate Siyeon so much,” she whispered to herself. She took a bath when she felt a little better and then went to school.

As soon as she entered the main campus, people started to look at her. Yoohyeon started to get conscious. She didn’t have anyone with her so she can’t really hide. Of all days that Siyeon’s not gonna go to school, it had to be today.

“Have you heard? Yubin from the music department rejected a confession earlier,” she heard. Yoohyeon’s heart sank. She thought about how it sucks that she has no chance with her crush.

_Do I look THAT ugly today?_

Yoohyeon’s too conscious when she reached their classroom because people still kept on looking at her. Yoohyeon sat at the back most of the room, to avoid attention. Much to her dismay.

“Yoohyeon-ah! Congrats on your relationship!” a classmate told her. She looked confused, well, she really was confused.

“Yes, congrats, Yoohyeon!” another classmate told her. She was about to ask when their professor entered the room, making her hold her horses as to asking why she was being congratulated.

After class, she wanted to ask but her classmates left in a hurry, she gathered her stuff and headed for the exit. Outside, Yubin stands with a smile. Yoohyeon gets confused.

“Hi,” Yubin greeted, confusing her even more.

Yoohyeon looked around, just to make sure she’s hearing it right, “Me?” she pointed at herself.

“Yep. Hi, girlfriend,” Yubin smiled.

Her head spun.

And then it all came back like a wave.

_“Hey! You kissed me, make me your girlfriend!” Yoohyeon ordered when they reached her apartment._

_Ýubin laughed, “You kissed me, Yoohyeon.”_

_“Same thing! You took my first kiss!” she started crying. Yubin entered her passcode and lead her to the living room._

_When Yoohyeon was finally on the couch, Yubin knelt and looked at her eyes, “Yoohyeon-ssi.”_

_“What?!” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, making Yubin laugh for the hundredth time._

_“You’re my girlfriend now, okay?”_

_Yoohyeon smiled, her eyes disappearing, “Yes!”_

_“Good, now sleep,” Yubin made sure that Yoohyeon’s fast asleep before leaving._

Yoohyeon blushed, embarrassment filling her whole body, “Oh my god.”

“Come on, no time to waste, we have a date and I have to meet Jiu-unnie properly,” Yubin took her hand and lead her down the stairs.

“You know Jiu-unnie?!” Yoohyeon exclaimed.

“Yeah. I work there, right? I perform there every night and you tell me good luck just after you give me my drink,” she bit her lip to hide a smile. “I’ve always been looking at you too, Yoohyeon. Just when you’ve just turned your attention somewhere.”


End file.
